Medusa
In the beginning, Medusa (メデューサ Medyuusa) co-ruled Angel Land with Palutena as the Goddess of Darkness. Whereas Palutena fostered the growth of humanity, Medusa hated their kind, and took to drying up crops and petrifying people. Palutena, in a fit of anger, changed Medusa into a cyclopic, snake-haired monster and banished her to the Underworld. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, Medusa vowed one day to overthrow Palutena and retake her position in the Palace in the Sky. Appearances Kid Icarus Gathering the Underworld Army under her command, Medusa led a surprise attack upon Palutena's army and took possession of the Three Sacred Treasures, giving each to her most powerful followers while imprisoning Palutena within her own palace. However, Palutena sought the assistance of Pit, a young warrior who used to be in charge of Palutena's personal body-guard who was locked in a dungeon in the Underworld at this time. Palutena used her magical prowess to arm Pit with a bow and arrow to assist him in his escape from the Underworld, enabling him to regain the Three Sacred Treasures and use them to end Medusa's evil. Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 1 0 0 100 ---- Kid Icarus: Uprising Though unaware of this, Medusa was resurrected by Hades when he added 'a pinch of her memories to a ton of souls', thus creating her new body. Regardless, Medusa reassembles the Underworld Army to attack the world and get her revenge on Pit and Palutena for her defeat twenty-four years prior. After her forces are defeated, and Pit storming her domain, Medusa battles the angel and is defeated by him again after being forced to assume her true form. After this occurs, a false ending rolls, which is interrupted by Hades, explaining that the entire attack was actually his, and that he resurrected Medusa using her memories and many random souls to keep Pit and Palutena busy while he put his plans into motion. During Pit's final battle with Hades, Medusa (who had again been revived by Hades) appears to help Pit by attacking Hades, saving him before his "most devastating attack" would've killed him, stating that she will not play Hades' "puppet" anymore, but is then destroyed by Hades. Kid Icarus Anime Medusa is the main character of a single-episode anime show, which reveals her past up to the present day from the time she was a Skyworld Goddess. Apperances in Kid Icarus Uprising However she doesn't appear all too much in the storyline, she has some big roles in certain chapters, with these im speaking of chapter 1 in wich she is indtroducing herself and unleashing Twinbellows , chapter 5 in wich she talks almost the whole air battle about Dark Pit and even on land battle she says things like people forget about the gods, etc. ... and, chapter 9, well i think its pretty obvious because you battle her in this chapter and she speaks the whole chapter long on land. and also a little part in chapter 25 when battling Hades, she is able to say some things that she is no longer a puppet but she is defeated really fast by Hades. Chapters when she is never seen: chapter 2, chapter 3, chapter 4, chapter 6, chapter 7, chapter 8, chapter 11, chapter 12, chapter 13, chapter 14, chapter 15, chapter 17, chapter 18, chapter 19, chapter 20, chapter 21, chapter 22, chapter 23 and chapter 24. So yes indeed, Medusa isn't the main character anymore. Other Appearances Captain N: The Game Master Medusa made an appearance in the episode Mega Trouble for Megaland where she was guarding the Three Sacred Treasures on Mount Icarus. Her design is a mix between her human and monster forms, and she has a beautiful voice to trick her victims into a false sense of safety. This ability worked on the easily fooled Simon Belmont, although Medusa was ultimately defeated by accidentally looking into the Mirror Shield and turning herself into stone. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons A boss called 'Medusa Head '''appears in ''The Legend of Zelda, ''It appears to be based on ''Kid Icarus' ''Medusa. It is fought in the Sword & Shield Maze. It stands in the center of the room and attacks by throwing sphears, If link is Link is stunned it will fire a laser at him. Gallery Human_Medusa.gif|Original sprite. KID ICARUS Uprising -HD- for Nintendo 3DS 041.jpg|Medusa's early design in ''Uprising. Pit defeats Medusa.png|Medusa's finalized appearance in Uprising. Medusa.PNG|Medusa form Kid Icarus Uprising Medusa head art.png|Medusa Head Quotes *"So hurry to me Pit. I'll strip you of your wings and sever you from the heavens forever!" *"Hades keeps reviving me. But I won't play the puppet anymore!" *"What better way to celebrate my return than with a festive little bloodbath? After all, I have been gone for twenty five years." Trivia * Medusa is based on the Gorgon from Greek mythology, who was originally a priestess of Athena (the inspiration for Palutena in the Kid Icarus series) before the goddess changed her into a monster. Though not a deity in Greek mythology, Medusa's role as Goddess of Darkness could have been inspired by other dark and provoking Greek goddesses such as Eris: Goddess of Chaos, Hecate the triple-natured Goddess, and Nyx: Primordial Diety of Night. * Medusa's redesign in Uprising is based on her original sprite, rather than the boss form that Pit fought her in. However, it takes on a much more gothic look which was likely inspired by the prominent goth subculture, having ghostly white skin, dark eye shadow, and a tattoo around her left eye. One of the serpents that makes up her hair is even colored bright red to resemble a chunking highlight, which is popular in gothic fashion. * In the English version of Kid Icarus Uprising, Medusa is voiced by Cree Summer. * In Kid Icarus Uprising, Medusa appears to be left-handed. * Medusa's arm is missing after she punches Hades' first form head off in chapter 25. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Uprising enemies Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Gods Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Kid Icarus Anime Category:Underworld Army Category:Goddess Category:Allies Category:Friends